


A Time to Ask That Guy With the Glasses

by phoenixjustice



Series: A Time to Ask [1]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Gen, I'm the first to make a fic like this, Interactive Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometime after Kickassia and episode 41 of Ask That Guy.</p><p>Ask That Guy is here to take your questions! He never asked for all the other TGWTG lame-o's questions though, and shall now take the time to think of questionable things to do to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Time to Ask That Guy - One

\- -- - - -- - 

A Time to Ask: #1

\- -- - - -- -

 


	2. A Time To Ask That Guy - two

\- -- - - -- - 

A Time to Ask: #2

\- -- - - -- -


	3. A Time To Ask That Guy - three

\- -- - - -- - 

A Time to Ask: #3

\- -- - - -- -

 


	4. A Time To Ask...Spoony??

\- -- - - -- -  
Part Four!  
\- -- - - -- -

 


	5. Chapter 5

\- -- - - -- -  
Part Five!  
\- -- - - -- -

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
\- -- - - -- -  
Part Six!  
\- -- - - --

 


	7. Chapter 7

\- -- - - -- - 

Part Seven!

\- -- - - -- -

 


	8. Chapter 8

\- Part Eight! -

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

\- -- - - -- -  
Part Nine!  
\- -- -- -- --  


 

 


	10. Chapter 10

\- -- - - -- -  
Part Ten!  
\- -- -- -- --

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Interactive story! So feel free to comment with a question or two and I'll include them in the next installment!


End file.
